From German Patent No. DE 28 29 057, a fuel-injection system is known which supplies fuel to a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine having external ignition as a function of operating parameters. The fuel-injection system includes a metal fuel-distributor line which is connected via at least one branch line to at least one fuel injector, the branch line being embodied as a metal tube and connected to the fuel injector by way of a threaded connection. Easily bendable metal is used as material for the branch line. Situated between the threaded connection on the branch line and the fuel injector are thin-walled metal bellows in the form of expansion bellows which compensate a lateral offset between the beginning of the branch line on the fuel-distributor line and the fitting position of the fuel injector.
Disadvantageous in the fuel-injection system known from German Patent No. DE 28 29 057 is that the expansion bellows require a minimum number of convolutions in order to compensate both for tolerances of the overall length and for tilting of the axes of the fuel injector and the beginning of the fuel-distributor line. The angle compensation (angular compensation) and the side compensation (lateral compensation) require the expansion bellows to have a minimum length.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,355, a pipe connection in the form of a corrugated tube is known, which is meant to prevent, or reduce, the transmission of vibrations. On the outside, the corrugated tube is surrounded by an envelope which does not contact the corrugated tube and which is rigidly connected to the one pipe section at one end. At its other end, a flexible seal seals the envelope from the other pipe section, the envelope shielding from noise originating in the corrugated tube.
This art also has the above-mentioned disadvantages.